


The Obligatory Junjou Romantica Beach Trip

by BlackPhoenixNight



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixNight/pseuds/BlackPhoenixNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a blisteringly hot day in Tokyo so Usagi and his lover Misaki decide to take an impromptu trip to the beach! Sun, sand, swimming, and sex are almost sure to follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obligatory Junjou Romantica Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story at 3:00 in the morning after a long absence from writing fanfiction. Therefore, I hope it's good. Either way, I had fun writing it! I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. If you notice anything strange please bring it up in the comments, I'm always open to criticism and edits as they help me to grow as a writer. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter!

“It’s too hot!” Misaki whined as he fanned himself with the manga he was reading. It was indeed 90° F and humid in Tokyo that day and the air conditioner in the apartment had been broken since that morning. It hadn’t been an issue at first but as the day progressed and the heat climbed the apartment began to feel more like an oven than a home. Even worse, maintenance had told them that the air conditioning likely wouldn’t be functional again until the following evening and, of course, the following day was to be just as hot if not hotter. Because of this, Misaki had reached his breaking point and the normally well-mannered man was beginning to complain. Usagi just looked at him and smirked.  
“We could make it even hotter” he said with a leer.  
Misaki began to sputter and shouted “Now is not the time you pervy rabbit!”  
Usagi just pouted and whined “But I need my fill of Misaki!”  
“Well tough luck” Misaki said in a snarky tone. It was much too hot for such activities, at least in Misaki’s opinion.  
As Misaki went back to grumpily reading his manga, Usagi continued to brood. Suddenly an idea struck him and he stood up abruptly.  
“We’re going to the beach” he deadpanned. Misaki looked up with mouth agape at the sudden declaration.  
“What are you talking about?” he shouted. Usagi, however, didn’t answer and instead walked over and hoisted Misaki over his shoulder and began to carry him upstairs.  
“Let me down, stupid rabbit!” Misaki shouted while pounding on Usagi’s back with his fists. Usagi, undeterred by this from being much too used to the abuse from past trips to the bedroom, just continued on his path and plopped his lover on the bed upon reaching their bedroom (although Misaki would deny that they shared it even if he slept there every night and most of his clothes had migrated into the closet). Usagi then pulled out a large duffel bag and began to pack the necessary items for their impromptu trip. While this happened Misaki was able to recover from his trip and he was sitting up on the bed grumpily glaring at his lover’s back.  
“Don’t I have any say in this?” he whined.  
At this, Usagi turned around with a smirk and said “Well, we could stay at home and…”  
“The beach! I love the beach! Let’s go!” Misaki piped up near hysterically before Usagi could finish his thought. He then began to frantically run about the room, grabbing the items he deemed important for their trip. Usagi smiled softly at the sight of his adorable lover and returned to work. After packing bathing suits, towels, sunscreen, and a change of clothes each Misaki went downstairs and began to prepare sandwiches for their trip. Usagi followed soon after and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his little lover bustling about the kitchen. He went and sat at the counter and rested his head in his hand with a besotted smile as he watched Misaki work. Upon hearing Usagi take a seat, Misaki turned around and glared at the man.  
“Why are you watching? The least you could do is help! Even you can make a sandwich” Misaki shouted. Resignedly, Usagi got up with a pout and walked around the counter to join his lover in his lunch preparation.  
Once lunch prep was finished, Usagi grabbed their bag and the picnic basket they put the sandwiches in and carried them down to his sports car while Misaki followed. Once the trunk was loaded they hopped in and began the long drive to the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently a work in progress because I felt that here was a good stopping point for now. Therefore, I'm open to to ideas for what you'd like to see happen! Any and all ideas are welcome and I'll try to work them in if I feel that they fit :). The rating of this story might go up as I'm considering adding smut to a future chapter. However, I'm unsure because I'm a virgin who hasn't written smut in years lol. We'll see. If you have any suggestions for that I'm also open to those :). Thank you for reading and please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
